Imagination
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; Edward no soporta el dolor. Por eso imagina que Bella esta en su lado, que la tiene entre sus brazos. Y aun que solo sea producto se su imaginación, lo disfruta. Situado en Luna Nueva. Edward/Bella.


**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Viñeta; Edward no soporta el dolor. Por eso imagina que Bella esta en su lado, que la tiene entre sus brazos. Y aun que solo sea producto se su imaginación, lo disfruta. Situado en Luna Nueva.

**Nota**: Situado en Luna Nueva, ¿posibles spoilers?

* * *

**Imagination**

—Él esta aplicando la imaginación como un sedante.

Él esta disfrutando la farsa.—

¿Por qué sollozas? ¿Por qué parece como si lloraras, pero no hay lágrimas en tus ojos? ¿Por qué estas tirado en el piso, gimiendo y sufriendo?

Por que estas roto.

¿Se supone que no tienes corazón, no? Que esta muerto. Muerto como tú. Entonces, ¿Por qué sientes que te duele como si estuviera muriendo de nuevo?

_(Es un dolor lento, profundo en el pecho. Que te hace creer que alguien esta haciendo un hoyo en ti)_

Tienes que aliviar esa condena, aun que fuese por solo un momento.

_(Puedo ver en tus ojos negros que necesitas hacer eso. Me estoy dando cuenta de cómo no puedes soportar tanto dolor)_

Por eso imaginas.

Vamos, hazlo, yo se que lo deseas. Cierra los ojos y respira dos veces. Profundo, hondo.

_(Aun que no necesites respirar, lo haces. Y te cuesta trabajo llenar los pulmones de aire)_

Muy bien, ahora piensa en ella. Piensa en Bella.

_(En su sonrisa. En su pálida y suave piel. En sus ojos chocolate. En su sedoso pelo oscuro. En sus dulces labios rosados)_

Imagina que esta entre tus brazos, en su habitación. Ella te mira y de pronto entierra su cara en tú cuello. Inhala y exhala su calido aliento.

_(Su aliento es dulce. Como sus labios y sus besos. Como una droga, de la cual quieres más. Y más, y más)_

¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes el calor que emana su cuerpo? ¿Su olor?

Yo se que lo sientes. Yo se que estas sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, y que de verdad la sientes entre tus brazos.

Ahora ella te besa el mentón, posa sus manitas delicadas en tus mejillas y te acaricia.

_(Sientes un cosquilleo en toda esa área)_

Escuchas su voz.

—Te amo —susurra, y tú la escuchas, ¿cierto? ¿Puedes captar ese tono de adoración en su voz? ¿Puedes oler su aliento olor fresa? Yo se que si.

Puedo ver que quieres abrir los ojos para mirarla, pero no lo hagas. No abras los ojos para los ojos, por favor. Continua. Sigue imaginando.

—Te amo —repite, haciendo que un cosquilleo recorra desde el estomago hasta tus mejillas, por siempre pálidas y frías.

El dolor en tu pecho disminuye, mas no se va por completo. Por que claro, ¿Cómo la agonía se va por completo solo por imaginar? Ignoras la respuesta y continúas.

Sigue, vamos ¡imagina! ¡Hazlo! Cierra los ojos con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza, y continúa con tu farsa.

_(Vamos, sabes que te encanta la farsa)_

Por eso continuas, ¿Verdad? te encanta.

Así que prosigue.

Ella se mueve en tu regazo, y tu cuerpo siente el movimiento. Con sus brazos te rodea y se acerca peligrosamente a ti.

Muy bien, muy bien… ahora hagas lo que hagas, no te muevas. Se que puedes estar tan quieto como una estatua, así que actúa como tal.

_(No te muevas)_

Céntrate en Bella. Siéntela una vez más. Se acerca más y más. Te besa los labios.

_(Sientes otro cosquilleo ahí. Sientes el calor y hueles su aroma. Sabroseas su sabor a fresa y te lleva todo tu autocontrol no moverte.)_

Su lengua calida y húmeda delinea tu labio inferior.

Y no lo resistes más.

Mueves tus brazos a su cintura y abres tu boca. Pero lo único que agarras es al aire, la nada.

_(Un vacío extraordinariamente doloroso te llena)_

Abres los ojos y con pánico te das cuenta de que ella no esta en tus brazos. Todo estaba en tu cabeza.

_(El taladréo en tu corazón muerto comienza otra vez. La agonía regresa con más fuerza)_

Te tiras al piso de nuevo, llorando y sollozando y gimiendo de nuevo.

¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que no te movieras!

Gritas mas fuerza y golpeas el suelo, con suficiente fuerza como para hacer que cruja, pero sin llegar a romperlo.

_(Por que todo estaba en tu cabeza. Por que nada era real. Por que todo era imaginación.)_

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

No se que me pasa. Eh disfrutado tanto hacer sufrir a personajes… y esta vez le toco a Edward. Y eso que el es el amor de mi existencia.

Es que me he dado cuenta que cuando todos leen Luna Nueva, odian a Edward. Si, lo admito, yo lo _deteste_ dos segundos, pero cuando lo acabe (el libro), me di cuenta de que el que mas sufrió fue él. Y por eso escribí esto n_n

Bueno, dejen un review por favor (:

+Analu C,


End file.
